Shingeki No Kyojin - Levihan- Truth and Lies
by Coz20
Summary: Having been kidnapped by Kenny- Hanji finds herself revealing her past. *Oneshot*


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the characters of Shingeki No Kyojin (but so wish I did, especially Levi hehe J )

A Levihan story (love these two also I swear in the manga something is up with these guys, well I like to think so anyway. Will have to plead with Isayama Hajime)

The story takes place in a barn inside the wall… ….

Her hands shook as she tried to control her anger

"Kenny you bastard" her voice surprised her, she thought she would be shouting at him but her voice was low, cold and quiet. Her eyes flicked to the Military police surrounding her, they stood silently watching, their guns pointing at her. Smiling Kenny drew closer, so close, that his breath tickled her face as he bent down in front of her taking her jaw in his hand, he squeezed the side of her face. She could feel blood running down her head from where she had fallen and could taste the metallic metal in her mouth. Seizing her by the collar he pulled her up so quickly she felt herself go dizzy for a moment as she struggled against his brute force which was no match for hers.

He dragged her to a stool, shoving her violently on it. Holding her down whilst a blonde women tied her hands and feet with rope. By now she had all but lost the urge to fight, her head was pounding the barn itself seemed to be spinning.

"What do you want from me?" her voice so quiet it was barely a whisper.

Kenny smiled at her then, showing a set of white glistening teeth, removing his hat, he handed it to the woman. She gave him a puzzled look for a moment but took it.

"Hanji, it's been a long time hasn't it?" He sighed running a hand through his hair "I really wish we didn't have to meet like this though, but it's the only way to get that little runt here"

Hanji couldn't help but find that funny, not really knowing why, as she knew Kenny was right he would come for her. Even though he always appeared like he a cold-hearted bastard on the surface she knew that right now he would be in turmoil.

"Hanji" Kenny whispered her name again, his eyes suddenly turning sad for a moment. Turning to the blonde woman he barked orders for her and the rest to be on look out.

"Yes captain" with that the soldiers all filed out of the barn leaving her and Kenny alone. He waited for them all to leave before turning to her again, with the same solemn expression.

"Hanji why have you made yourself like a man, what happened to all that beautiful long hair" his hand hovered slightly as if he was going to touch her again but he stopped himself, slapping his hand down on his knees and getting up. " I wonder how long it will take that runt to get here, personally I hope it doesn't take long and I do hope he brings that squad of his, especially Mikasa" he paused for a moment to gauge her reaction, looking at her intensely, she met his gaze and stared him down.

Laughing Kenny broke his gaze away first walking slowly to a stall where a horse was, stroking it for a moment before turning back to her."I am shocked you managed to keep this secret for so long Hanji, I mean I admire you a lot" he paused again as if struggling with something, fixing his eyes on the horse "no wait that's not true, it's more than that, but you already know that don't you?"

Before she could answer the woman appeared and Hanji could hear shots being fired, getting ever closer, signalling the approach of the Levi and his squad. Her heart began to pound and her blood began to race no way would she let Kenny after all this time, no way would she let him reveal the truth, she had to come up with a way to get out of this mess herself.

"Ah, looks like the cavalry has arrived, excellent" turning to her again "right on time wouldn't you say Hange" suppressing her rage she tightened her fists into a ball and started to wriggle to try and loosen the rope.

All too soon the solders in the military police lay on the ground surrounding her. Kenny and the blonde woman stood facing the barn door. The blonde woman pointed her gun at the barn door as Levi, Mikasa, Eren and the rest of the team appeared. Still struggling to wriggle free Hanji felt the rope burn against her wrist.

"Well if it isn't the little runt and his crew" Kenny grinned his hands on his guns ready to shoot. Looking up, Hanji's eyes briefly met Levi's she could tell he was scanning her to see if she was okay. A dangerous look flashed across his face momentarily as he took in the blood trickling down her face.

"Kenny, you bastard give her back"

"How dare you, you little…" the blonde woman cried, pointing her gun at Levi. But she was stopped by Kenny who put his hand out, looking at her with an intense glare. Cursing she lowered the gun again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, letting that little brat…Captain" her eyes full of rage as she turned her attention towards Mikasa who stood in front of her. Kenny ignoring her broke in.

"I simply wanted to lure you here today so that everyone could finally learn the truth about our beloved playful Hanji, that's all" he grinned his eyes going from one face to another until he ended up again staring down at Levi.

Hanji felt her breathing quicken, she felt someone suddenly behind her and heard Jeans voice softly telling her that he was trying to untie the rope. Hanji bit her lip trying to control herself and her rising fear.

"Why don't you tell them Hanji, why don't you tell them who you really are?" the silence in the room was deafening even the horses had stopped making sound. The atmosphere was intense. All eyes fixed on her.

"Kenny, why, why are you doing this?" Looking up at him, tears filled her eyes, she could feel them ready to make their escape down her cheeks. Closing her eyes and biting her lip, she inwardly cursed herself, when had she become so pathetic and weak, she never used to be like this, not until, well not until she fell in love.

"You want to protect her, right?!" Kenny glared her his face, cold and impassive. Hanji felt her mouth go dry, she could feel herself trembling. "You wanted to protect her from the Ackerman name and from your name but the truth is you never could and you never will be able to however hard you try"

She felt the rope, fall away from her wrists but she couldn't move, every muscle felt heavy, she suddenly felt it hard to breath "look Hanji if you don't tell them, then I will" Kenny's face kept swaying in front of her, everything she had worked so hard to keep hidden would be undone in a matter of seconds. Finding a strength from somewhere she felt the ties on her ankles fall away and with a cry she flung herself at Kenny striking him with a heavy blow in to the face. The look of shock on his face as he fell to the floor momentarily made her not realize her own pain, until it kicked in suddenly making her knuckles feel as though they were on fire.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you son of a….. Shit, god, bastard, I think I just broke my hand because of you, you arsehole!"

Cradling her fist to her body she continued to curse. Kenny who was sprawled on the floor, wiping his nose started to laugh "god Hange you haven't changed at all" as the blonde woman launched herself at Hanji only to be stopped by Mikasa who grabbed her and flung her hard to the floor.

"Oh, and I thought she was mostly like her father, but it seems there is a trace of you after all"

"Wait, what?" Mikasa cried. Conner, Historia, Sasha, Jean, Eren all stared from Hanji to Mikasa. The room was suddenly deathly quiet again. Hanji felt her anger and pain recede to a numbness which slowly began to work its way around her body. Falling to her knees she clenched both fists ignoring the shooting pain and felt the tears fall, the tears she had held in for so long.

Memories flashed before her eyes as the numbness was replaced this time by grief, guilt and all the other emotions she had locked away.

"Go ahead Hanji say it, say that girl is your daughter!" Kenny cried into the silence. Even the blonde woman's face was full of shock.

Still sobbing Hanji looked up at Mikasa seeing the confusion clearly written on her face. "Wait, WHAT, WHAT!? YOU, you can't be serious?" Jean exploded from behind Hanji. Conner looked confused and Sasha looked dumbstruck. Historia's face had gone pale and Eren and Armin looked at each other mirroring looks of dismay.

The only person who seemed unaffected by this was Levi. Who had grown accustomed to feigning indifferent to almost any situation, Hanji knew though that deep down beyond that controlled mask, he was probably the most surprised in the room having known her for so long.

Mikasa still holding the blonde woman's arm in a lock, let go. The woman groaned in pain as Mikasa came striding towards Hanji the look of confusion had turned to anger and other emotions that swirled in her eyes.

Before Hanji could do anything Mikasa had grabbed her by the collar, pulling her roughly up, her other hand balled into a fist ready to punch her "what the hell, is this true, is what Kenny says the truth, answer me?!" she screamed, as her balled fist came forward it was stopped by Levi.

"Let her go Mikasa" his voice was dangerously low. Hanji stared up at them both. A look exchanged between them. "I know shitty four eyes is an idiot and hell, half the time I want to punch her myself" his cold eyes focused briefly on Hanji and she felt herself go red, before he turned back to Mikasa "I understand how you must feel Mikasa but that crappy piece of idiot must have had her reasons for doing what she did"

Mikasa let go of Hanji, as Hanji crumpled back to the floor she put her hand to her neck. God that girl was strong,but that made her ecstatically happy and proud to know her daughter was tough. It made up for the amount of times Hanji had tossed and turned at night worrying about her, especially after Eren had at one time tried to kill her when he was in titan form. It had been painful to watch from the shadows whilst her daughter had endured things alone, now even though she knew she could no longer protect her and hell would come raining down upon them both, she finally felt a heavy burden had been lifted. It was selfish but in someways she was happier than she had ever been before.

Looking up at Mikasa she whispered "I am sorry, but it's true, what Kenny said is true, I am your mother. You have every right to hate me, I don't blame you for it, since I have lied to you for so long, but Levi is right I had my reasons and if I had to go back and do it all again then I wouldn't change a thing"

Mikasa watched her, blinking back tears "then who were the people I thought were my parents?" not looking at her Hanji sighed "I knew Kenny, when I found out I was pregnant I had no idea what to do, I ran to Kenny and asked for his help, when your were born he gave you to his brother and his wife as they had wanted a child but couldn't have one "

Hanji felt the despair rise again. Biting her lip, she looked up at Mikasa who was now silently crying, putting out her hand, she took Mikasa's expecting the girl to pull away, but she didn't, giving a slight tug she pulled the girl down into her arms and hugging her tightly "how I have longed for this moment" she whispered feeling her own tears falling down her cheeks and feeling Mikasa's quiet sobs. Resting her head on her shoulder she kissed her cheek briefly before pulling back " I know you hate me but all I wanted to do was protect you"

"What of my father, does he know I exist?"

Looking away not making eye contact with anyone, Hanji let sudden memories come unbidden into her mind.

"Your father" she whispered almost to herself. "I met your father when I was 16, back then I was so different from how I am now for a start I had longer hair, I also went by a different name" stopping for a second she felt unsure if to continue, but thought she may as well spill the entire truth whilst she was at it.

"I never knew my own parents they had died before I was born, I just knew people were after me because of the name I bared. I stayed with my grandmother who told me never to reveal my name to anyone. I lived with her until she died. After that I was alone, I decided to go to the inner wall and the city to see if I could make a life there.

I had heard of tales of titans but had never seen one. According to my grandmother most of our family had perished due to titans in the past. Anyway I came to the city, I was poor with no home and ended up in the underground city. The place scared me, it was full of violence and decay with most people never seeing the light of day. Knowing I had to survive in such a place I made myself seem strong. I got into fights regularly, just to survive. One day I had gotten myself into a fight which was way out of my league. It was a gang of thugs who wanted to sell me as a prostitute, I had managed to escape them before on a number of occasions but this time I had got myself trapped, I remember all I had was a small knife as they jeered and laughed at me saying crude things that they would personally do to me, It terrified me. I thought it was the end until he appeared, he was scary as hell, beating the shit out of this gang faster than they could even fight back. I remember my heart pounding as I watched him almost like some wild animal tearing these thugs apart. To this day even after seeing half the crap I have seen including Titans, I have never been as scared as I was in that moment when he turned to me after beating the crap out of them, the look in his eyes was cold, feral and scary as hell. But god was he so damn sexy"

Laughing Hanji stopped clearing her throat and continued "anyway as I was saying, he put out his hand and helped me up, I remember I was trembling and staring at him so confused wondering how such a powerful and scary guy could also be so gentle and then he was gone, just like a dream. I thought I would never see him again, but our paths crossed many times after that and before I knew it I was head over heels in love, I never knew if he loved me back, I never asked him, but as they say the rest is history, ended up pregnant with you, ran away after you were born and joined the Military only so I could make a better world for you someday"

Hanji stopped as Levi's voice broke in "What is your true name?" she looked up at him, surprised about how his voice slightly shook, she could see his composure for the first time slipping as his brain registered what she just said

"Ah yes my true name is Rosalina Zoe"

Historia gave a shocked cry, everyone turned to her "No way, you can't be, my half-sister told me about you she said the only other family closest to the throne- more closer than that of the Reiss family is that of the Zoe family who before the building of the wall – ruled humanity, but was said to have been made extinct hence why the illegitimate royal family came onto the throne"

"Yeah, our family shouldn't exist but it does, but we are hunted down, which is why I never revealed until now my real name" her eyes found Levi's who stood glaring at her, his face unreadable she knew that he now knew who she was and that Mikasa was his child.


End file.
